Comfort in Enemy's Arms
by YoursG
Summary: Comfort can be found in the most unexpected and unusual places. All you have to do is accept it...


A/N : THE AMAZING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO THE ONE AND ONLY JKR.

Also, the characters are slightly OOC, but I had to do that to suit the story! Hope you enjoy it!

**Comfort in Enemy's Arms**

Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. The War had ended a few days back. It was not like he could go back anywhere except 13, Grimmauld Place. And it reminded him too much of Sirius for his comfort it had been different during Horcrux hunting. They had wanted a safe place and it couldn't get safer than Grimmauld Place back then.

Now, he could not bear to go there. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts. Miraculously, all the House dormitories had remained unscathed through the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a relief for him, because he sure as hell didn't want to return to the Dursleys.

Harry had had nightmares for quite a few years now, from Cedric to Sirius to Dumbledore and everything….. But he had not had the luxury to be disturbed by them or to dwell over them or to try to get over them. He had been too busy trying to find a way to destroy Voldemort and keeping himself alive. He had never given a thought as to what would happen after Voldemort was defeated, that is _if_ Voldemort was defeated. Back then, it was all a matter of chance and surviving through it had seemed impossible. That is why, it was becoming difficult for Harry to cope with everything. He had not even been able to cry properly. People expected him to remain strong. The Wizarding Britain was depending on his strength, forgetting that he was just a seventeen-year-old boy, who had faced too much for his age and was probably traumatised. While Hermione and Ron got this, they could only do so much to help him. Even they were as old as him, even if Hermione had to mother them all the time, she had her own sorrows to deal with. And for once in seven years since he had begun Hogwarts, he felt alone.

Such and many similar thoughts raced through his mind, as he felt the familiar prickling of tears in his eyes. He knew he could not hold his tears any longer, so her quickly rushed out of the Common Room. He quickly went to the boys' washroom. The only place where he thought he could get some peace. But that was not to be…

The boys' washroom was already occupied by Malfoy. As he saw Harry rushing in, a hint of tears on his face, he quickly stepped back fearfully. He did not want to end up getting on Harry's bad side again. He had done that too many times for his liking. But there had been a reason why he had done that. Because he had been hopelessly in love with him. Then what better way to repress his feelings than tormenting Harry? But when Harry had saved him in the Room of Requirement, he had held on to Harry far too tight, to assure himself, that Harry Potter was here and there was still hope for the world. It was then that he had realised that he was too much in love with Harry to even be able to hope trying to get over it. And now, he was just _done_ antagonising Harry.

Harry saw Malfoy shrinking back in…fear? But there was also some other expression on his face. One he could not decipher, never mind his condition. He was too much in grief to mind Malfoy. And he did not have any more strength to keep it in any longer. He sank to the floor and buried his head in his knees. Sobs racked through him as he finally allowed himself to let the memories take over. Cedric lying on the floor, cold and unfeeling; Sirius going through the Veil, a ghost of smile on his face; Dumbledore falling from the Tower because he had given up his advantage to save Harry; Bill lying all marred in the hospital wing; Moody, dead because he had sought to protect Harry; Hermione, being tortured by Bellatrix because she was a Muggleborn and his best friend; wall falling on Fred, a smile still in place on his face… Everything was coming over all at once and he felt that he would die of grief. He wanted some comfort….

And all of sudden, as of he was in Room of Requirement, arms enveloped him and he found his face buried in a firm chest. He felt someone rubbing his back, soothing him, telling him that it was not his fault and that it was going to be fine. His mind registered vaguely that the voice sounded manly and that Malfoy had been the only other occupant of the boys' washroom.

Finally after some time, his sobs subsided. He looked up, and to his intense embarrassment, it _was_ Malfoy who had soothed him. Malfoy looked down at him and asked him in a very soft voice, "Feeling better, Potter?" Harry just looked at him dumbfounded and nodded mutely. His mind was taking some time to register this. _Draco Malfoy had comforted him._ He blinked.

Draco looked a bit embarrassed now, as his pale cheeks tinged with a bit of pink. But he continued nonetheless, "I – I want to thank you, Potter. You saved my life twice during the Battle. I can't thank you enough. And if you ever need some comfort, don't hesitate to ask me. I know, you probably won't. But I know that you need to stand strong for everyone, but you can always come…", he looked embarrassed and was rambling. Harry was openly gaping at him. It seemed as if he were in a dreamland. _Draco Malfoy was offering him comfort._ It seemed absurd even in his head. A chuckle escaped his mouth. He replied, "Thank you, Malfoy. And about saving your life…. Well, that's what I've always done with everyone. Seems like I _do_ have a Hero complex, however much I deny it. And I might just take your word for it."

"Oh, I won't mind, Harry!", Malfoy replied in a voice more tender than Harry had ever heard. And it brought tears to his eyes. The memories of Sirius and Cedric were swirling in his mind. Even Cedric had always used this tender tone with Harry whenever they were together and alone. The female population of Hogwarts would have been very disappointed to know that Cedric and he had actually been gay. Cho had known it and had helped him and Harry keep their cover. Memories of Cedric brought more tears to his eyes as he looked down.

Malfoy looked at him and asked, "What is it, Harry? Speaking helps. I know that you don't trust me, and you have a good reason not to. But you, of all people, must know that war has a potential to change people. And I will make an Unbreakable Vow of secrecy if that is what you want. But I think you should speak your mind." This brought memories of Sirius to his mind. Sirius had always encouraged him to trust him and always let Harry speak to him about any matter and advised him. Tears were cascading down his cheeks now.

Harry could not stop himself any longer. He poured his heart out. He spilled everything he was feeling, not caring that it was _Draco Malfoy_ he was talking to. He was crying again. All the while Draco just held him and listened to him, occasionally rubbing his back. He heard him out in silence. Draco knew that that the man he held had had many sorrows in his life and that he had faced many losses. But hearing it all from his mouth, so honestly (for he knew that Harry was not one to exaggerate), he could feel his heart breaking for the man he loved and had bullied. All he could feel was the pain that Harry had felt. And he felt a strong urge to shield Harry from the pain, not for the first time in his life. But this was the first time he acted on it. He just held Harry tight and let him cry his pain.

He felt Harry falling asleep in his arms and he let him. Then, when he was sure that he was asleep, he carried Harry to the Room of Requirement. For he could see plain as day that Harry needed rest and some time to grieve. And Gryffindor Common Room would, sur ae hell, not allow him this luxury. Besides, he knew that he would never be welcome there.

The Room of Requirement turned into a beautiful, but comforting bedroom. There was a big and fluffy bed in the middle. He gently placed Harry on the bed and finally succumbed to the desire that he had had all the evening. He tenderly kissed Harry's forehead and as he left to leave, he heard Harry call him out in an exhausted voice. His insides went cold, for Harry was not meant to know of that small kiss on forehead. But he turned slowly. Harry looked at him and asked, "Draco, w-will you please s-stay with me?" He looked so vulnerable and small in the moment that, Draco could not help but go over to him and lay down next to him. Not that he wouldn't have even of Harry wasn't looking so fragile. As he looked down at him, Harry did not look a bit like the hero of Wizarding Britain who had defeated Voldemort. He looked just like a small boy who had gone through a lot. And in that moment, Draco fell more in love with Harry than he ever had.

He knew that he would do all within his power to keep the boy in his arms from any more harm and pain, whatever may be the cost. With this last thought in his mind, Draco drifted off to sleep besides the man he loved. The War had cost them all a lot, but now they had each other to cope with it. And they could make through it…..


End file.
